themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad to the Bone Script
If you happened to miss the last episode of The Music Book, then you missed a lot. The all-important fall showcase took place, and while five of the glee club’s stars sang their hearts out, something major happened. Someone started a fire, and while Ellie and Danielle were accused, the culprit turned out to be Gabrielle. Now she and Winston are working together to bring down the Dixie Singers. And that’s what you missed on…''The Music Book! '' Winston and Gabrielle walk down the path together. Winston: All right, you made sure your instructors chose the right theme? Gabrielle: Yes. It wasn’t easy, though. Winston: As long as it’s been done. And they’ll announce it today? Gabrielle: Yes. It’s Monday. I thought we went over how glee club is run. Winston: I didn’t really care to remember. Gabrielle: If you want to bring the Dixie Singers down, then you need to remember! Winston: *rolls his eyes* Fine. Gabrielle: Oh, look, we’re here. Winston leans against the wall of the building. Winston: I’ll meet you at the stable after, okay? Tell me how the meeting went. Gabrielle: Of course. Gabrielle enters the conservatory. Winston watches her with a smile. 'THE MUSIC BOOK ' Mr. Dominguez: All right, Dixie Singers, listen up! It’s another week, and Sectionals are quickly approaching. Ms. Handel: This week’s theme really deals with emotions. At Sectionals, it’s not enough to just sing well. You have to emote and bring the song to life. Mr. Dominguez: That’s why this week’s theme is rebellion, dark sides, and mistakes. Gabrielle smiles. Ms. Handel: We expect great performances this week. We know you’ll really be able to use those inner feelings to really make us feel your emotions. Mr. Dominguez: I think that’s it. But, ah, Paige and Trista, would you mind staying for a couple minutes? We want to start going over your duet for Sectionals. Trista: Sure. Paige: No problem. Ellie looks uneasy. Devin catches her expression. Devin: Mr. Dom? Ms. Handel? Who else will get a solo at Sectionals? Ms. Handel: Well I suppose now is as good a time as any to discuss this. The theme is magic and fairytales as you all know. Luke and I have chosen two group numbers and a duet. Danielle will lead our final group number. Mark and Ellie will lead the first one, and the duet will be in between. Mr. Dominguez: We’re going to rock Sectionals! Connor grabs his backpack after glee club is over. He takes a deep breath and hurries over to Jessica. Connor: Are you planning to sing this week? Jessica: Maybe. I have a song. Working up the courage is another thing. Connor: Maybe we could practice together. Jessica: I’d like that. Walk with me to my dorm? We can practice as we go. Connor: Okay. The two head out of Austen Conservatory. Connor glances down the hall at the crime scene tape still blocking off the bathroom and Half Moon. Then he turns back to Jessica. Connor: I’ll go first, okay? Connor: Oh, oh, oh, there’s a place that I know '' ''It’s not pretty there and few have ever gone '' ''If I show it to you now '' ''Will it make you run away? '' '' '' ''Or will you stay '' ''Even if it hurts '' ''Even if I try to push you out '' ''Will you return? '' ''And remind me who I really am '' ''Please remind me who I really am '' '' '' ''Everybody’s got a dark side '' ''Do you love me? '' ''Can you love mine? '' ''Nobody’s a picture perfect '' ''But we’re worth it '' ''You know that we’re worth it '' ''Will you love me? '' ''Even with my dark side? '' '' '' ''Like a diamond '' ''From black dust '' ''It’s hard to know '' ''What can become '' ''If you give up '' ''So don’t give up on me '' ''Please remind me who I really am '' '' '' ''Everybody’s got a dark side '' ''Do you love me? '' ''Can you love mine? '' ''Nobody’s a picture perfect '' ''But we’re worth it '' ''You know that we’re worth it '' ''Will you love me? '' ''Even with my dark side? '' '' '' ''Don’t run away '' ''Don’t run away '' ''Just tell me that you will stay '' ''Promise me you will stay '' ''Don’t run away '' ''Don’t run away '' ''Just promise me you will stay '' ''Promise me you will stay '' '' '' ''Do you love me? Ohh '' '' '' ''Don’t run away '' ''Don’t run away '' ''Don’t run away '' ''Promise you’ll stay '' '' '' Jessica: That was really good. And kind of ironic considering I chose a Kelly Clarkson song, too. Connor: Oh, yeah? Which one? Wait, let me guess…“Breakaway?” Jessica: *laughs* Yes. ''Jessica: Grew up in a small town '' ''And when the rain would fall down '' ''I’d just stare out my window '' ''Dreaming of what could be '' ''And if I’d end up happy '' ''I would pray (I would pray) '' '' '' ''Trying hard to reach out '' ''But when I tried to speak out '' ''Felt like no one could hear me '' ''Wanted to belong here '' ''But something felt so wrong here '' ''So I prayed I could break away '' '' '' ''I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly '' ''I’ll do what it takes ‘til I touch the sky '' ''And I’ll make a wish '' ''Take a chance '' ''Make a change '' '' And breakaway '' ''Out of the darkness and into the sun '' ''But I won’t forget all the ones that I love '' ''I’ll take a risk '' ''Take a chance '' ''Make a change '' ''And breakaway '' '' '' ''Buildings with a hundred floors '' ''Swinging around revolving doors '' ''Maybe I don’t know where they’ll take me but '' ''Gotta keep moving on, moving on '' ''Fly away, breakaway '' '' '' ''I’ll spread my wings '' ''And I’ll learn how to fly '' ''Though it’s not easy to tell you goodbye '' ''I gotta take a risk '' ''Take a chance '' ''Make a change '' ''And breakaway '' ''Out of the darkness and into the sun '' ''But I won’t forget the place I come from '' ''I gotta take a risk '' ''Take a chance '' '' Make a change '' ''And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway '' '' '' Connor: Uh, that was fantastic! You ''have to sing that in glee club this week. Jessica: You think so? Connor: I know so. Devin and Ellie head down the hall in the conservatory towards the Half Moon. Danielle starts down the hall behind them. Ellie glances back and quickly pulls Devin into a classroom. Ellie: Danielle is following us. Devin: Great. And this looks suspicious. Danielle stops in the doorway. Danielle: What are you two doing? Devin: It’s really none of your business. Danielle: Let me guess: you guys are having an affair. Or you’re coming back to the scene of your crime. Ellie: If you’re going to start accusing me again, I’ll start accusing you again. Devin: And we’re not having an affair! Why do you suddenly insist that I have feelings for Ellie? Danielle: Never mind. But what are you two doing here? Ellie: *sighs* We wanted to come investigate the crime scene for ourselves, since the police seemed to be going nowhere with their search. Danielle: Fine. I’m joining you, though. Winston and Gabrielle are in the stables. Winston: Did everything go as planned? Gabrielle: The theme is what we chose. I knew Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel didn’t just pick randomly. They have a small marker in the music book, so I simply moved it to the page we needed. Winston: Now, how are we going to make this fit with our plan for Connor? Gabrielle: Easy. I followed him and Jessica back to her dorm. They were too wrapped up in singing to each other to notice me. He’s going to sing “My Dark Side.” If we just wait until tomorrow, this will work perfectly. Winston: Partnering with you has been the best decision I ever made. Ellie hands Danielle a pair of gloves. Ellie: Here, we don’t want to leave fingerprints behind. Danielle: What are we looking for? Ellie: Any incriminating evidence. Devin, Ellie, and Danielle shuffle through the debris. Ellie wrinkles her nose at the charred remains of paper towels. Devin moves closer to the door and picks up a piece of burned paper. Devin: What’s this? The girls join him. Danielle: It looks like a ticket to the showcase. Ellie: Would there be a name printed on it? Danielle: Yes. My name was on my ticket. Devin: Most of the name is unreadable, but the first or last name ends in ‘n.’ Ellie: While that doesn’t rule out everyone, it does rule out several Dixie Singers. Danielle: Who’s left? Ellie: Let’s see…Gabrielle, Trista, Paige, Gideon, Ian, and…Devin. Danielle: Well at least you and I are clear, Ellie! Ellie: Not funny. Devin: It wasn’t me, I swear. You can drag me to court and I’ll swear on a Bible. Ellie: Well, I believe you. But I think we should keep this evidence to ourselves. We’ll get in trouble with the police if we bring it to them, and we don’t want to let the culprit know we’re onto them. But let’s keep an eye on the other five with n’ at the end of their first or last name. Danielle: My money is on Gideon. Ellie gives her a look. Danielle: I’m just kidding! A shadowy figure moves along the sidewalk, staying out of the streetlights’ glow. He enters the faculty parking lot and heads straight for a red Maserati. He picks the lock and hotwires the car before driving off-campus. Connor: In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream '' ''At night we ride through the mansions of glory in suicide machines '' ''Sprung from cages out on highway 9, '' ''Chrome wheeled, fuel injected, and steppin’ out over the line '' ''Oh-oh, baby, this town rips the bones from your back '' ''It’s a death trap, it’s a suicide rap '' ''We gotta get out while we’re young '' ''‘Cause tramps like us, baby, we were born to run '' '' '' ''Yes, girl we were '' '' '' ''Oh, can you show me '' '' '' ''1-2-3-4! '' '' '' ''The highway’s jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive '' ''Everybody’s out on the run tonight '' ''But there’s no place left to hide '' ''Together we can live with the sadness '' ''I’ll love you with all the madness in my soul '' ''Oh-oh, someday, girl, I don’t know when '' ''We’re gonna get to that place '' ''Where we really wanna go '' ''And we’ll walk in the sun '' ''But ‘til then tramps like us '' ''Baby, we were born to run '' '' '' ''Oh honey, tramps like us '' ''Baby, we were born to run '' '' '' The boy gets out of the car. Something slips out of his pocket. He closes the car door and walks away. The glee club is gathered in a conservatory classroom. The girls are at the front of the room. Music starts. ''Trista: Insecure '' ''In her skin '' ''Like a puppet, a girl on a string '' '' '' ''Broke away '' ''Learned to fly '' ''If you want her back, gotta let her shine '' '' '' ''So it looks like the joke’s on you '' ''‘Cause the girl that you thought you knew '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer girls: She’s so gone '' ''That’s so over now '' ''She’s so gone '' ''You won’t find her around '' ''You can look but you won’t see '' ''The girl I used to be '' ''‘Cause she’s '' ''She’s so gone '' '' '' ''Gabrielle: Here I am '' ''This is me '' ''And I’m stronger than you ever thought I’d be '' '' '' ''Are you shocked? '' ''Are you mad? '' ''That you’re missing out on who I really am '' '' '' ''Now it looks like the joke’s on you '' ''‘cause the girl that you thought you knew '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer girls: She’s so gone '' ''That’s so over now '' ''She’s so gone '' ''You won’t find her around '' ''You can look but you won’t see '' ''The girl I used to be '' ''‘Cause she’s '' ''She’s so gone away '' ''Like history '' ''She’s so gone '' ''Baby, this is me, yeah '' '' '' ''Trista: She’s so gone '' ''That’s so over now '' ''She’s so gone '' ''You won’t find her around '' ''You can look but you won’t see '' ''The girl I used to be '' ''‘Cause she’s '' ''She’s so gone '' ''That’s so over now '' ''She’s so gone '' ''You won’t find her around '' '' '' ''Gabrielle: You can look but you won’t see '' ''The girl I used to be '' ''‘Cause she’s '' ''She’s so gone '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer girls: So long '' ''She’s so gone, she’s so gone… gone, gone, gone '' '' '' The glee club applauds. Ms. Handel’s phone buzzes. Ms. Handel: Oh, I’m sorry. She picks up the phone and reads the text. Her expression turns to shock. Ms. Handel: Connor, you’ve been asked to go to Headmaster Vincent’s office. Connor: Why? Ms. Handel: Miss Jackson didn’t say; she just said you’re wanted there immediately. Connor grabs his bag and hurries out of the room. Gabrielle smiles to herself. Headmaster Vincent sits across his desk from Connor. Connor: I don’t understand, sir. Why are you so certain I stole your car? Headmaster Vincent: There’s a lot of evidence stacked against you. First of all, you have a strong interest in cars and are in fact president of the automotive club. Second, your student I.D. was found on the driver’s seat of my Maserati. Connor: *starts flipping through his wallet* That’s impossible, my I.D. is right— He stops when he gets to his empty I.D. spot. Connor: It’s ''supposed to be right here. Sir, even if I had stolen your car, it wouldn’t slip out of my wallet that easily. Besides, why would I take your car and then just leave it on the street? If I ''were ''to go for a joy ride, I’d bring the Maserati back to the parking lot so you wouldn’t suspect a thing. Headmaster Vincent: What are you saying, Mr. Towers? Connor: I’ve been framed. Someone stole my I.D. They broke into your car, drove for awhile, and then left it on the street to frame me. Headmaster Vincent: I’m afraid this is not enough evidence, Connor. You’re a good kid, but that doesn’t mean squat when you pull a stunt like this. The matter will have to go before the school board. It is likely that they’ll choose to suspend or even expel you. Connor: But, sir, that’s punishing the innocent! Headmaster Vincent: Unless you can find a way to prove that you didn’t pull this prank, Mr. Towers, then I’m afraid the school board will decide your fate. Connor: How can I prove I’m not guilty? Headmaster Vincent: Bring in witnesses, bring in a time record, I don’t care. Just prove your innocence or you will quite possibly be leaving C.C. Calhoun Academy. Neal, Connor, Ian, and Danielle are in the guys’ room. Danielle: They really think you’d be so stupid? Connor: Apparently. And unfortunately, I can’t think of anyone who would try to frame me. Neal: You get along with pretty much everyone. Ian: The headmaster didn’t say, though, that you had to prove who the real culprit is, did he? Connor: No. Ian: Then we just have to provide evidence of where you actually were. Danielle: Well there’d likely be a time record if your I.D. card was used to exit the building. And you wouldn’t have been able to get back into Donahue Hall without it. Connor: I can’t use that. They’ll accuse Neal or Ian or some other guy of being my accomplice. Neal: We’ll figure out something, man. Danielle: In the mean time, I have an idea. The glee club is gathered in their classroom. Neal and Danielle sit on stools at the front of the room. Connor is in the front row of chairs. ''Neal: I guess you really did it this time '' ''Left yourself in your warpath '' ''Lost your balance on a tightrope '' ''Lost your mind trying to get it back '' '' '' ''Danielle: Wasn’t it easier in your lunchbox days? '' ''Always a bigger bed to crawl into '' ''Wasn’t it beautiful when you believed in everything '' ''And everybody believed in you? '' '' '' ''Neal and Danielle: It’s all right, just wait and see '' ''Your string of lights is still bright to me '' ''Oh, who you are is not where you’ve been '' ''You’re still an innocent. '' ''You’re still an innocent. '' '' '' ''Neal: Did some things you can’t speak of '' ''But at night you live it all again '' ''You wouldn’t be shattered on the floor now '' ''If only you had seen what you know now then '' '' '' ''Wasn’t it easier in your firefly-catching days? '' ''When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you '' ''Wasn’t it beautiful running wild ‘til you fell asleep '' ''Before the monsters caught up to you? '' '' '' ''Danielle: Time turns flames to embers '' ''You’ll have new Septembers '' ''Every one of us has messed up, too '' ''Lives change like the weather '' ''I hope you remember '' ''Today is never too late to be brand new '' '' '' ''Neal and Danielle: It’s all right, just wait and see '' ''Your string of lights is still bright to me '' ''Oh, who you are is not where you’ve been '' ''You’re still an innocent. '' ''It’s okay, life is a tough crowd '' ''15, and still growing up now '' ''Who you are is not what you did '' ''You’re still an innocent '' ''You’re still an innocent '' '' '' ''Danielle: Lost your balance on a tightrope '' ''It’s never too late to get it back. '' '' '' Ms. Handel: Ah, a song about mistakes. Neal: Yeah, it’s for Connor. We know he’s innocent. Gabrielle shifts uncomfortably. Mr. Dominguez: Well, ah, we wish you good luck in proving your innocence, Connor. Connor: Thanks. I think I’m pretty much a goner, though. I can’t think of anything that would hold enough weight with Headmaster Vincent and the school board. Ian: Wait, I’ve got it! Ian grabs Neal’s and Connor’s arms and pulls them out of the classroom and down the hall. Danielle hurries after. Ian, Connor, Neal, and Danielle pile into the boys’ room. Neal: C’mon, Ian, tell us! Ian: Well, you and I know Connor was working on homework with us until close to midnight. Headmaster Vincent said the car theft was at around ten o’clock, right? Connor: Yeah. Ian: We tweeted a picture of all three of us at 10:03. Neal: That’s right! And the caption was… Ian: *pulls out his phone and opens Twitter* “Still working on homework. C.C. Calhoun is not known for going easy on its students.” Danielle: Do you think that’s enough proof? Connor: We won’t know until we try. Neal: I think we need one other piece of evidence. Danielle: Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we didn’t think of this before! Ian: What? Danielle: There are security cameras at the dormitory doors. If the school board and Vincent look at the tapes from about 9:45 to 10:30, they’ll see that Connor never left the building. Neal: That’s genius. *kisses Danielle’s cheek* I really can’t believe that didn’t occur to us before now. Danielle: This just proves that guys wouldn’t know what to do if girls didn’t exist. Now, come on, Connor. We’ll go talk to the security guards. On the way, you can call Vincent and set up a meeting with him. Headmaster Vincent and Connor are in his office. Connor’s smart phone is out, and there’s a TV and DVD player set up. Headmaster Vincent: That school board meeting is in fifteen minutes, so you’d better prove your supposed innocence quickly, Mr. Towers. Connor: Right. Well, the first piece of evidence is this. He holds out his phone. Headmaster Vincent: What am I looking out? I don’t understand some of these newfangled phone apps. Connor: That’s Twitter, sir. At 10:03 on Tuesday night, Ian Scott—my roommate—tweeted this picture of him, Neal Harper, and me. We were working on homework all night. Headmaster Vincent: That could easily be a decoy. I’m afraid it’s not enough proof, Connor. The school board will say it doesn’t have enough weight to prove your innocence. Connor: We thought of that, sir. That’s why I brought in this TV and DVD player. This DVD I’m about to play is a tape provided by the security team. It has a half an hour of footage at the Donahue Hall doors. We’ll fast forward through it so less time is taken up, but you’ll see that only one student used the doors during those times. He reenters the dorm, and his face is clearly shown to not be mine. Headmaster Vincent: Get on with it, Towers. Connor: Yes, sir. They watch the video. The boy Connor mentioned appears, but no one else. Headmaster Vincent: I suppose this proves you are not guilty. I will take this tape to show the school board, and I will mention this Tweet of Mr. Scott’s. However, a student must be punished. Do you have any idea who would frame you? Connor: Like I said at our first meeting, Headmaster, I have no clue. Headmaster Vincent: It is likely, then, that the school board will give you in-school suspension. I will make sure it does not go on your permanent record, though. Connor: Thank you, sir. Headmaster Vincent: Have a nice day. Connor exits the office. He smiles briefly at Gabrielle, who is at the front desk, speaking to a secretary. Gabrielle and Winston are at the stables. Gabrielle leans against a stall door while Winston paces angrily. Winston: Our plan should’ve worked! How did it fail? Gabrielle: Maybe you should’ve planted a fake security tape. Winston: Why didn’t you think of this? Gabrielle: Because this specific plan has been your baby since the start. I’ve only been the accomplice. Winston: Well you’d better come up with something soon. Gabrielle: I have my ideas. But first we need to figure out what we did wrong this time. Then we won’t make the same mistakes. Winston: Like you said, altering a security tape would’ve been great. Or at least staging it so I exit Donahue and then have an accomplice help me get back in through the main doors. Gabrielle: That would require another guy in on our plan. No way. I barely want to team up with you. Winston: Right, point taken. We just needed more doubt cast in Vincent’s mind so there was no way he’d believe anything but Connor’s guilt. Gabrielle: We’ll get him next time. I already have an idea. Winston: Oh? Gabrielle: We’re going to indirectly hurt Connor. And I know just the person to get to him through. She whispers in Winston’s ear. He grins. Gabrielle leans back and smiles evilly. The screen goes to black.